Writing Naughty Things with a Straight Face
by Pleasing.the.Yaoi.Gods
Summary: Misaki goes to tell Usagi-san that dinner ready. When he sees Usagi writing with such a straight face he wonders what it is he is writing.


Author's Note: I bet Usagi-san writes all of his dirty novels with a straight face, it's just so him to do so. I wish I could have a straight face when writing those kinds of things. Anywho please enjoy!

Misaki walked up the stairs of Usagi-san's apartment humming to himself. Usagi had been working all day but dinner was ready and so Misaki was heading up the stairs to tell the author so. He had enjoyed his sexual harassment free day very well so he was a little wary about telling Usagi that dinner was done, but they had made that promise to always eat together and Misaki was never one for breaking promises.

As Misaki approached Usagi's study he could hear the faint sound of the tapping of keys on the keyboard. He hoped that Usagi wouldn't snap at him for interrupting his work, but Usagi never had before, but still Misaki never liked to impose on anyone. The spiky haired young adult sighed, he ought to just get this over with so they could eat and then Usagi could go back to writing and he could get back to studying.

Usagi sat with his back to Misaki, typing away. Misaki found himself impressed with how intense Usagi-san seemed, wishing he could figure out a job that would be as interesting as Usagi found writing.

Misaki approached Usagi quietly, hoping to get a peek at what the older man was working on. From what Misaki was able to glimpse of the author's face he looked very serious about whatever it was he was writing. It had to be some epic new novel that would win him a whole bunch of awards.

Quietly, so as not to mess with the great Lord Usami Akihiko's writing, Misaki looked at the computer screen reading some of what Usagi had written. Misaki felt his soul curl up and die and then come back to life with murderous intent for the words on the computer screen read:

_'"I-I've never done this sort of thing before," Misaki said softly, a deep rosy red blush on his cheeks._

_ Akihiko smiled reassuringly and leaned forward to look deeply into his young lover's eyes. "You're so cute Misaki," he said in a rough voice, already aroused from the adorably innocent look on Misaki's face. "Just trust me."_

_ "I do," Misaki said and bit his lip. "It's just that I-I don't know if I'll be able to," he went redder and looked away._

_ "Do what?" Akihiko said teasingly, urging his lover to say what he was too embarrassed to._

_ "To do it right and pleasure you," Misaki said in a whisper._

_ He was too adorable in that moment and Akihiko just had to lean forward and capture those pale pink lips with his own. The young man moaned at the mere contact of their lips and it made Akihiko want to devour him all the more.'_

"YOU PERVERT!" Misaki yelled. "HOW CAN YOU WRITE THAT DIRTY STUFF WITH SUCH A STRAIGHT FACE!"

Usagi turned around and looked at Misaki with a frown. "I'm working; I would appreciate it if you didn't yell."

Misaki glared, but immediately felt bad. He never wanted to bother Usagi, though considering what the older man was writing he didn't feel that bad. "Dinner's ready, but before we go down delete it! Delete everything you've written so far!"

Usagi-san stared at Misaki coldly. "I will not."

Why not?" Misaki whined.

Usagi-san turned around, saved what he was working on, closed the file and turned to look back at Misaki. "Because I don't have to."

Misaki very much felt like punching Usagi-san, what the hell was his problem? Just because he was some rich and famous author didn't mean he could do this!

"Now you said dinner was ready."

"Why do you think it's OK to write such naughty things about me without my consent?" Misaki asked levelly.

Usagi stood up and looked down at Misaki. "Because you're mine."

Misaki gaped at him. "Says who?"

"Says me. Now let's go eat, I am rather hungry, you didn't make anything with peppers did you?"

Misaki glared, wishing he had made a dinner filled with peppers. Usagi smiled in victory. "If you're jealous of the attention I give the fictional you I can pause in my work and after dinner you could let me get you all wet and bothered and stick my-"

"Shut up! I'd rather you write the novel."

Usagi chuckled and then ushered a very annoyed but defeated Misaki out of his study so that they could eat dinner. The author had a rather amused smile of his face as well as a wicked gleam in his eyes, taking a break after dinner did sound good after all despite what Misaki thought.

a/n: please review!


End file.
